


Home

by xploded_tb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Dash of Angst?, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, I love misunderstandings, M/M, Post-Endgame, they're both idiots but they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xploded_tb/pseuds/xploded_tb
Summary: With New Asgard settled, everything seems to be fine. Except perhaps for their king and his adviser, they may have a bit more things to iron out between them.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame? Infinity War? Pfft, what the heck are those?

Closing the book he had been perusing for the past few hours, Loki gets up from his comfortable armchair to stretch, setting the book down onto the desk. Despite it being a Midgardian text, Loki finds the philosophy and arguments presented to be the most pleasant and entertaining. In fact, he has found himself appreciating Midgardian philosophy lately, as well as many of their sweet treats, albeit begrudgingly.

It had been quite a few years since the war was over and New Asgard had fully settled down. It took time, but through Thor and Loki’s powers along with the Avengers’ help, New Asgard had been built quickly and swiftly. The Avengers had helped to negotiate a plot of land which the Asgardians could occupy. Of course, in return, New Asgard would be required to lend assistance mainly in technology and agriculture. But the final condition—which Loki found to be the most humiliating—was for New Asgard to prove that he would be an ally instead of an enemy. Apparently, his aid in the war against Thanos had not quite exempted him from this, but yet was enough for them to consider allowing his continued presence on Midgard. And so they had him sign an agreement to be watched for one full year, and to not leave New Asgard for that time being. It was only through talks—that often ended in arguments and almost-fights—with Thor that he very begrudgingly signed the agreement.

In the end, he wasn’t even sure what convinced him to sign something so inane. Surely the Midgardians weren’t that stupid to believe that they could subdue a god? Besides, Loki hadn’t signed it for them, or for himself. He’d only agreed to it for Thor.

He had had a lot of time to think over the years when Thor had been absent from Asgard. Posing as Odin wasn’t the first thing that crossed his mind, but releasing himself from the crimes and elevating his sacrifice with a play was certainly a better choice than ending up back in the cells. There was no way Odin would have relieved him of his crimes even if he had aided Thor in defeating the Dark Elves. And the oaf would certainly run home hoping their dear father would pardon them their actions, only to also suffer punishment for breaking Loki out of his cell. Odin had mercy, but not when the whole Asgard was watching, and certainly not for a criminal such as him.

Being Odin also gave him another escape route— from Thanos. As much as being in the skin of the man who had claimed his birthright was to die, it ironically saved him from doom. At least, doom that did not approach until after Ragnarok. But by then, when he had the chance to hear what Thor had to say in the elevator, when Thor had made it clear that he could do anything he wanted, he found himself oddly hurt. Loki had never wanted to truly leave. He had only wanted to be by Thor’s side, and to be his equal.

And so he made up his mind when he pointed his knife at Thanos and pulled that ruse, fully expecting it to fail and backfire on him. Those words were never for Thanos. His undying fidelity perhaps the most painful truth he had to admit to himself, and to Thor. And speaking of Thor…

Loki frowns. “Where is that oaf?”

The sun has long risen and Thor still hasn’t come in to their shared study to begin their meeting to discuss New Asgard’s upcoming events that Thor had been so enthusiastic about. The oaf had recently been attempting to convince Loki that their people had needed new activities to “keep up with the times”. That is also a Midgardian phrase that Thor has come to use frequently, and it certainly is irritating Loki. Although he does agree that having something new would be refreshing for New Asgard, he isn’t entirely sold on whatever Thor’s idea is. Regardless, he had promised to at least hear Thor’s plans out.

Feeling impatient, he leaves their shared office and makes his way to Thor’s chambers, located in their shared quarters.

New Asgard had been divided quite like the same as Asgard-that-was, except without a palace. It was decided that the monarchy system would remain, but the gilded halls of the palace that was representative of Asgard’s power would not be rebuilt. Thor had been firm on that, and it was the first thing he had decreed that the palace would be gone, and their people given more freedom to stay in New Asgard, or outside amongst Midgardians. Thor firmly believes that New Asgard now has a new identity, and its people would surely reinvent themselves a new legacy and embark on a new path. They had no use of a golden palace to represent them; they had their people, and that would be enough.

Crossing the streets of New Asgard, Loki spots a few heads turn to greet him, happy to see the king’s advisor up and about. He returns the gesture with a polite smile as he hurries on to his and Thor’s sleeping quarters.

Their quarters are in a small building just a little further from where their shared study and assembly hall is located. Thor had wanted it separate, claiming that he would like some “work-life balance,” no doubt from the influence of his Midgardian friends. Even so, Loki is grateful that Thor chose their quarters to face the sea, so they can watch the sun rise and set on the beautiful horizon. Perhaps this is Thor’s way of reminiscing Asgard-that-was, where the old palace would overlook the waters that flowed beautifully down their kingdom.

Loki climbs the stairs to the third level of the building, where their rooms are located. The first two levels are reserved for guests should they receive any staying in New Asgard.

He walks to Thor’s doors, knocks twice, and waits.

No response.

Sighing, he simply opens the door and steps in to a darkened room, only to find a Thor that is still curled up comfortably in bed and very much asleep. Thor can be quite the heavy sleeper when he wants to. Loki moves to draw the curtains open, allowing light in. Their rooms now are considerably smaller than the ones they had before on Asgard-that-was, but in some ways the current ones feel cozier than before.

Thor has a desk with a few Midgardian books strewn around, along with a small but high-tech tablet that Stark had very graciously given to them and all of New Asgard. Beside the desk sits a rather new television along with a gaming console that he sometimes plays with Thor. Thor is particularly enjoying himself with this game called “Fortnite”, even though Loki is the better player of the two. The walls of his room are decorated with some framed pictures that Thor had been taking over the years. Loki runs his eyes over a few of them on the walls – one of New Asgard still in development, another of him scowling into the camera as Thor attempted to take a selfie with him, and a picture of the Revengers together when New Asgard was finally finished.

Behind him, he hears the rustling of sheets and a muffled grumble.

“Mmm… Loki…?” Thor mumbles, voice still rough with sleep.

Loki looks at him disapprovingly and chides, “Have you any idea what time it is, Thor?”

Squinting at the brightness of the room, Thor turns to the clock on his bedside table and immediately sits up.

“Oh!”

“Yes, that’s right. ‘Oh!’ indeed. Not only have you missed our meeting, you have also broken your promise to break fast with me, you oaf.”

Burying his face into his hands, Thor says apologetically, “I’m really sorry, Loki. I was back late last night, and I had wanted to unwind with a round of Fortnite.” He heads for the bathroom to freshen up quickly, and then makes his way to the closet to search for a change of clothes. “Last night I had won a round of solo, can you believe that? Sure, it was a little bit by luck, and the enemy player had fallen from quite a height. But it was ultimately my bullet that destroyed his building and he hadn’t a glider to break his fall! That was exhilarating!”

“And with that excitement, you were unable to sleep on time and thus stayed up, hadn’t you?”

Wincing, Thor simply nods, having been found guilty.

Loki—now making Thor’s bed—only rolls his eyes at Thor. To think a king spends this much time getting distracted instead of getting better with his rule…

“You have yet to break your fast, yes? Shall we have our meal in our study, then?”

Despite all that, Thor is king of New Asgard, and Loki only nods as he moves to leave with Thor back to their study.

 

_XXX_

 

With breakfast delivered, they both tuck in to a simple meal of cured meats and bread, served with some cheese on the side. An additional fresh serving of strawberry jam has been included—a special that Thor insists on every breakfast as it is Loki’s favorite. While appreciative of such a gesture, Loki doesn’t quite mind whether he has jam every morning or not, but he does not deny that he enjoys it very much.

“Yuletide will be upon us in a few months’ time, and New Asgard shall be taking a break during then. I was thinking that we could have our first opening of New Asgard where Midgardians can enter to enjoy themselves and see what we have to offer,” says Thor enthusiastically as he takes a bite out of his bread.

Loki deliberates over this as he sips his earl gray tea, another one of his favorites from Midgard. The fragrance and taste of the tea certainly appeal to his taste buds.

“And before you ask why,” Thor continues, “I just think it would be good if both peoples can mingle. And besides, our people enjoy a good celebration. I see no reason to deny a way to wrap up a year with other Midgardians here. Perhaps they can learn something from us, too.”

Loki does not respond except with a nod.

“You are uncharacteristically quiet for a Loki,” comments Thor as he watches Loki sip his tea.

Taking his time, he sets his tea down as he explains, “It’s not that I’m quiet, Thor. I’m contemplating. Although,” he reaches for more of his strawberry jam, spreading it on his bread as he continues, “I am quite inclined to agree with you.”

Thor narrows his eyes at Loki at this. “You are uncharacteristically agreeable for a Loki.”

At this, Loki pauses and looks up at Thor. “Would you rather I disagreed?”

“No, of course not. I’m happy you agree. But I thought you’d put up more of a fight.”

“Thor, I do not fight against things that are sound.”

“Are you actually saying that my proposal is sound?”

“Do you not understand what I just said?”

“Then why do you sound oddly frustrated?”

“How do I sound frustrated?”

“It really sounds like you are.”

Loki looks down, getting indeed increasingly frustrated that Thor somehow still has doubts about his loyalty and his capability to be on agreeable terms. He enjoys mischief, enjoys a little chaos and trouble, but what is essential for the continuance of New Asgard is also vital to him. He also has a part in this. Thor still does not seem to understand that he is here to stay for good.

And lately, there seems to be something that Thor wants to say. He seems to always look at Loki with a _look_ in his eyes, but would always avert them when Loki meets his in earnest.

Huffing lightly in frustration, Loki allows himself time to enjoy his jam on bread. Then he continues, “I know what your intentions are, Thor. You do not wish to alienate the Asgardians from the Midgardians as we are currently using their land, and perhaps will for a long time. In order for co-existence to work, you already have New Asgard accommodating to Midgard. Now, you would like Midgardians to observe Asgardian culture and aspects. For the future of Asgardians, who have far longer than a Midgardian, this is essential for them. And for Midgard, it would do well for them to know that we are not so different from them, even though I beg to differ.”

At this, Thor smiles gently.

“As usual, you put things succinctly in words that I can never.”

Loki snorts. “Exactly. This is why I am your advisor.”

Thor only grins wider. He takes the final piece of bread, munching as he goes on, “I just think this will be a good time to have our people know more about Midgard. Some of them have yet to integrate as quickly as I’d hoped, but perhaps through this they could.”

“Then it is decided. Yuletide shall commence as usual, and shall see the attendance of Midgardians as well.”

 

_XXX_

 

Bright lights decorate the buildings on the streets of New Asgard. Many people, both Midgardian and Asgardian, are strolling leisurely toward the town square where a large market has been set up by the Asgardians. Aromas of different meats, breads and treats fill the air as children run excitedly from stall to stall, dragging their parents along. A stage featuring Asgard’s plays and street performances coupled with Asgard’s traditional songs are part of the performance schedule for the day. Chairs lined before the stage are filled up, with some standing to the side, all enjoying the performances. The sun has just set and the night is only beginning to get a little chilly. The happy buzz in the air is synonymous throughout. Some are just having pleasant conversations, some discussing about fashion trends, some trying to arm wrestle, and also some trying Asgardian mead for the first time. And, just in case, a few healers are stationed nearby should anyone require treatment. If one had not known of Asgard, one would think this is just another happy town where there are no differences—just people enjoying a great time together.

“I still can’t believe ‘The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard’ is the most popular one today.”

Thor shakes his head as he bites into the last bit of his honey cake, watching the final scene of the play about to wrap up.

“That goes without a doubt. I commissioned it, wrote the play myself and hired only the best actors. Of course it would receive the most applause.”

Loki smirks, taking a sip of his drink.

They are both standing a little further away from the crowd under a tree where the stage is still in clear view. The crowd then explodes into a roaring applause, giving the actors a standing ovation as the actors take turn to take their bows. Then, when the actors that play the both of them step forward for theirs, flowers are showered on them and the audience erupts into boisterous cheers for their wonderfully emotional delivery.

Loki likes to think that the actors he hired have perhaps overdone their performance, even if it was well-received. He doesn’t recall Thor leaning this far in to gaze into his eyes. He also doesn’t recall his eyes glistening with tears when he looked at Thor in agony. He also doesn’t recall Thor holding his hand or gently caressing his face. He had never directed the two to do as such, or even added such stage directions in the script, but he supposes that creativity should not be stifled, and they had taken the scene to the next level. His lips quirk a little, feeling assured that Asgard’s art is now finer than before.

Next to him, Thor shifts his weight onto his other leg, seemingly fidgeting a little.

“What’s wrong?” Loki turns to look at Thor.

There is a long pause as Thor simply stares at the stage where two girls are preparing to sing.

“It’s… I don’t think I’ve done any of that.”

“Of what?”

“The hand holding, the...touching,” Thor finishes lamely.

“Ah,” says Loki as he turns back to the stage again.

Another long pause.

“Did you tell them to do that?”

“Of course not. That is something they deemed appropriate and improvised. I have never seen them do that during rehearsal.”

Beside him, Thor simply hums and nods, and says nothing else.

They continue to stand together in peaceful silence watching the performances, until Loki offers Thor his drink. Thor takes it, but only stares at the drink. That does not go unnoticed and Loki turns again, noticing that Thor seems to be looking at the rim of the cup. The king of Asgard seems to be on edge somehow, and Loki does not know why. So Loki does what he does best.

“I didn’t poison it.”

Thor darts his eyes over Loki quickly before taking a big gulp.

“I didn’t suspect you of anything,” replies Thor as he hands it back to Loki.

Loki’s brows crease at Thor’s strange behavior. And also _that look_. It’s back again.

He has always wanted to talk to Thor about it, but the fear of hearing Thor nonchalantly toss him aside again is overwhelming. All he wants is to be by Thor’s side, as advisor, as an aide, as a brother, as family, as—

“Ah, Loki. I have something for you.” Thor takes from his pocket a small red box that he hands to Loki. “I just thought I hadn’t given you something in a long time. Remember when we were young and every time I went out for a trip and you hadn’t come along, I’d make sure to bring something back for you? Well, I don’t have any materials for potions now, but I did get this made for you.”

Momentarily distracted from his train of thought, he looks down at the red box in his hands and opens it to reveal a stunning silvery necklace, its pendant in the shape of a snake. But what’s truly unique of this necklace is that it is made of uru. He touches it, feeling the power singing through him. _When did Thor commission this necklace to be made? Why is he giving this to me?_ As questions continue to swim in his head, he notices the unmistakable pulse of a protective charm infused in the uru of the necklace. It is an ancient charm that will protect the wearer of the necklace.

He hears Thor suck in a breath, and then says, “I hope you like it. And…” There is hesitation in Thor’s voice. Then in a softer voice, Thor continues, “And that wherever you go, it will protect you.”

Loki’s heart drops at this.

Wherever he goes? Would Thor not be around to aid him, even though he has always provided help for Thor? Does Thor mean to toss him aside after all? Perhaps since Sakaar, Thor has been more than ready to let Loki go. Loki looks down at the necklace, biting his lip. A tear slips from his eyes, unbidden as he suddenly feels a surge of anger and hurt.

“Loki?” Thor starts, wanting to ask more but Loki has already turned tail and is walking quickly back to their shared quarters.

Ascending the stairs with haste, he breathes in and out, attempting to remain calm as he enters his room, rummaging for things that can help his unprecedented upcoming journey.

If Thor does not want him here, fine. Then he shall leave! There is always a place—places—that he can drift to. Besides, he has always wanted to see more of the universe for himself. Indeed, traveling sounds like an amazing plan. No New Asgard to watch over, no stupid Midgardian rules to listen to, no snarky Stark to see on the television and hear over the calls, no fighting over the controller when playing Fortnite, no second-rate sorcerers to deal with, no bickering over the next new set of policies, no boisterous laughing that he is so used to hearing—

“Loki? What are you doing?”

He whips around, and sees Thor by the door as if blocking his escape. And how _dare_ the oaf look so pained, when it is he who has to make the tougher decision to let everything go?

“I’m leaving.”

At this, Thor’s face crumples in despair. But even so, the oaf says nothing.

All the better.

Loki turns back to take a few precious bottles of potions, moving around his soon-to-be-empty room looking for more items to chuck them into his pocket dimension as he continues, “I suppose the time is right about now.  If this continues, I may perhaps never want to leave.”

“Then don’t, Loki.”

He hears Thor stepping into the room and shutting the door.

“Don’t?”

Loki turns around again, staring incredulously at Thor, whose eyes are now filled with hope. At this he scoffs, “Then why would you give me this? Is it to really protect me?” He holds the box up. “Or did you give it to me so you can feel less guilty about throwing me out of New Asgard?” He tosses the box carelessly onto the bed.

Thor steps forward again, not faltering. “Do not twist my words, Loki. I have already said this before—it is your freedom, Loki. I cannot stop you. You are you, and—“

“Don’t tell me that!” Loki doesn’t care if he’s losing his composure now. He only wants Thor to understand. “If you’ve never wanted me to leave, you shouldn’t have told me that I could!”

“How could I when you deserve this much? The least I can do is…” Thor pauses, swallowing as he tries again, “The least I can do is not to tie you down. That last time, you slipped from my hands. Time and time again I’ve tried getting you to come home, and it never worked. If that is to be the case, I would rather you free and happy.”

“Don’t you get it, Thor? I _want_ to be here!” Loki all but yells, throwing his hands up in frustration. “I _don’t want_ to leave!”

At this, Thor blinks.

“You…don’t want to leave?”

Loki exclaims, exasperated. “No, I do not, you oaf! I do not foresee myself leaving and I have absolutely no intention to— mmph!”

But he is cut off by Thor’s lips on his as he is suddenly enveloped in gentle warmth, his eyes widening in surprise at what Thor is doing, what they are both doing. He can feel Thor’s body pressed flush against him, the oaf’s heartbeat strong and thunderous against his own frantic one. He doesn’t know what to do. What he does know is that he doesn’t mind this and, in fact, finds it comforting.

Thor breaks off the kiss first, but remains silent, staring into his wide green eyes. He can only stare in return in those blue eyes, still dazed from the kiss. He finds he is, for once, at a loss of words.

“What…” That is all he can manage.

But Thor does not offer the answer he seeks about their kiss. He simply takes Loki’s hands in his own.

“It plagues my mind often that perhaps the time we have will be short-lived.” Thor grasps his hands tighter, smiling in both sadness and fondness as Thor rubs soothing circles on his hands with his thumbs. Loki wills himself not to lean into that wonderful, comforting touch. He remains silent, not knowing what to respond with. So Thor goes on. “I know I said that perhaps Sakaar suits you better. But what I meant was I only ever wanted you to be happy, Loki. Although it would pain me to let you go, I would still do it if you so wish it. But know that New Asgard is always here for you. Your home is always here with us… With me.” Thor lets go of Loki’s hands and bends to pick up the red box to take out the necklace within. He unclasps the hook and, hesitantly, brings it closer to Loki, but not daring to put it on him yet.

“This is why I gave this to you, so you would still be reminded of home wherever you are.” Thor smiles, adding, “Of course, the uru and protection rune is an added bonus.”

Loki’s breath hitches as Thor takes his hand to place a gentle kiss on the back of it, then taking the necklace and placing it in his palm.

“But if you were to ask me… I would prefer that you stayed with me. At our home.”

Loki bites his lip as he stares at the necklace still in Thor’s hands, contemplating Thor’s words. So he had been wrong all along. Thor only wanted to let him have the freedom he deserved, yet had always been fearful that if one day he should leave, he would miss his brother dearly. So he made this necklace as a gift to remind Loki that he is loved, treasured, and still has a home to return to. It isn’t a farewell gift—it is a gift of love, of remembrance and of promise, and Loki feels this all.

“Stay.”

Loki sees in those blue eyes affection and hope. And all at once, he feels compelled to return them.

“Promise me you’ll stay,” pleads Thor.

And Loki finds that he has waited to hear these words from Thor all along. So he smiles gently, steps forward to hand the necklace back to Thor. He bunches his hair up to let Thor put on the necklace for him.

Returning the smile, Thor moves to put on the necklace around Loki’s neck. Loki can feel the power of the uru and the protective rune enveloping him wholly, and it feels like Thor’s embrace again. It is so full of love, admiration and devotion that it feels just like home. And he realizes only now that he has always had this. Thor has always welcomed him here, in their home. His brother is more than happy to let Loki do what he wants. No matter what he chooses, Thor will accept it. And this time, Loki does: he returns the favor.

“It seems I have not spelled this out clearly from the very start.” He hears Thor suck in a breath, perhaps preparing himself for the worst. He rolls his eyes as he continues, “No, I will not be leaving, Thor. I have always wanted to stay from the beginning, and that will not change. I…thought my actions were more than enough to tell you what I meant, but I suppose it was too much for that thick skull of yours. So I shall say it again for your benefit, you oaf.”

He doesn’t know what has come over him, but he steps forward and places his hand on Thor’s cheek in assurance. Thor’s eyes are glistening with unshed tears, and he thinks it’s beautiful. Perhaps he’s doing the same himself, too.

“I’m here. I’m going to be staying here. At our home, with you.”

At this, Thor rushes forth to crush Loki in an embrace, turning his head to place a kiss into Loki’s hair. And Loki returns the embrace, feeling his heart thump in tandem with Thor’s. He can’t seem to stop smiling, and he finds that for now, he doesn’t want to stop.

All this time, Loki has never quite believed in happy endings. But perhaps for Thor—and because it is Thor—he shall.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I think Loki would absolutely lose it when it comes to Thor. Because while Loki knows Thor, he also can’t control himself with Thor, so I just think Thor is the very catalyst Loki needs to become unhinged, hehe.
> 
> I’m not positive if there will be a continuation of this, but it depends. Meanwhile I have a second one I have begun work (?) on! I hope you enjoyed this. If you have any constructive criticism for anything, please let me know (but please be gentle). Thank you for reading!
> 
> Come hang with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xploded_tb)!
> 
>  **EDIT:** Please give some love to my friend, leafy, who drew [an amazing piece of art](https://twitter.com/lofikaffe/status/1148244211939991553) for this work!


End file.
